Always Find My Way Back
by klaine-is-endgame1
Summary: While lying in his bed, Kurt hears a loud knock on the loft door and stood up, wrapping the blanket around him and walking to the door. He frowned at the stranger standing in the doorway. "Hello, uh- Who are you?" "The name's Eli," the boy said.


**Hey guys, this is another one-shot for TBU episode... I just need something to keep me sane until we find out the truth, hope you all like it**

* * *

Kurt glanced over at the clock on his bedside table; it was 8 o'clock on a Friday night, which was usually the time for his and Blaine's weekly Skype date, but Kurt didn't even bother logging in today. Not now. Blaine had gone home a little over a week ago, after their breakup, and now all Kurt did was sleep, cry, go to work, and cry some more.

While lying in his bed, Kurt heard a loud knock on the loft door and stood up, wrapping the blanket around him and walking to the door. He frowned at the stranger standing in the doorway. "Hello, uh- Who are you?"

"The name's Eli," the boy said.

"Um, s-sorry. I don't know an Eli." Kurt attempted to disguise his sniffling.

The boy, Eli, walked right by Kurt into the apartment, looking around. Kurt opened his mouth to tell him off for coming in uninvited, but Eli's next words made his mouth go dry. "I'm the guy you think your boyfriend cheated on you with."

"Y-You're-" Kurt paused, giving the boy a once-over. He was slightly shorter than Kurt – probably about Blaine's height – and he looked like an idiot. _This is the boy Blaine-_

"Yeah. I'm the guy that your boyfriend almost cheated on you with."

Anger was coursing through Kurt's veins. "Why the hell are you here?" he shouted. "How the hell do you even know where I live? You- Wait..._Almost_?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm here." Eli pulled out a video camera from a bag Kurt hadn't noticed him carrying.

"But he said..."

Eli waved his hand in front of him and cut him off. "I know what he said. I got an angry message all about it before Blaine blocked me."

"What's the video camera for?" Kurt asked, hearing the hope in his voice and hating himself for it.

"Well...When your boyfriend came over, believe me, I meant to fuck him-" Kurt's breath caught- "so I was going to video tape it. Because, let's face it, your boyfriend looks really fuckable. So I was goin' to make a sex tape, but this is so you know I'm telling the truth and will believe me."

He turned the video camera on and Kurt watched the tiny screen as the scene unfolded. There was a close-up of Eli's face. Listening carefully, Kurt heard footsteps and guessed that they were Blaine's.

"In here!" Eli suddenly shouted, backing away from the camera.

Kurt saw Blaine walk in and immediately his heart ached. Blaine looked absolutely petrified. "I- Uh, I-" Blaine stuttered, and Eli smiled.

"There's no reason to be nervous, Blaine...This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"I- not re- I don't know. Can you get me some water?" Blaine asked nervously.

Eli nodded and Blaine immediately pulled out his phone. Kurt's eyes widened. The person Blaine was calling didn't answer. _It was me_, Kurt thought. He could remember the countless times he'd seen his phone light up, wanted to answer so badly. He heard Blaine start to talk and his heart raced; he remembered this voice message. "H-Hey, Kurt. I hope you're having fun in New York. I wish you'd pick up your phone though." Blaine paused, sniffling a little. "I just miss you, Kurt. I can't wait to see you. I love you."

He hung up just as Eli came back in. Blaine stood up immediately.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I gotta go. I can't do this. I'm sorry...Actually, I'm not." Blaine quickly grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

Sighing, Eli shut off the video camera. Kurt suddenly felt happier than he had since that night at Battery Park. Blaine hadn't cheat on him. "Thank you! Thank you!" Kurt squeaked. "I have to go! I have to get a plane ticket to Lima right away." Kurt frantically started grabbing his stuff and stopped suddenly, looking at Eli. Slowly, he walked over and then punched the boy in the face. "That's for causing this in the first place," Kurt said, head held high. Eli scrambled out with a bloody nose and Kurt continued to pack. He sent Rachel a quick text as he ran out explaining that he was going to Lima and would fill her in later.

Blaine looked at the clock once again. Saw how late – or early, really – it was in the morning. Wiping tears from his eyes, he walked to the bathroom and glanced into the mirror. He didn't recognize himself; pale, thin, his eyelids drooping because he hadn't slept in days and red because all he did was cry anymore. He wasn't happy without Kurt. How could he be? Kurt was the love of his life. Even now, even when Kurt couldn't stand him anymore.

Suddenly, he heard something hit his window. He walked back into his bedroom and stared at it until it happened again. He quickly crossed to the window, freezing when he saw what was outside.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine choked out in a whisper.

"Let me in!" Kurt said as loudly as he could while still trying to be quiet.

Blaine nodded, not trusting his voice, and was down to his front door in record time. He opened it and Kurt instantly grabbed his hand, rushing them both back up to Blaine's room and shutting the door sharply in his haste. He stopped, turning to stare at Blaine. He didn't look like his beautiful boyfriend anymore; he looked broken, and Kurt's heart shattered when he saw that.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, bu why are you here, Kurt?" Blaine whispered, his voice breaking.

"You didn't cheat on me."

"What are you talking about? I did-" Blaine started to say, confused.

"No, you didn't. You didn't cheat on me, Blaine. The guy I thought you cheated on me with, he came to New York. He came to New York and showed me a tape about what happened. You left. Nothing happened. You _left_." Kurt tackled Blaine in a hug.

"Yes, I left, but I was still _there_, Kurt. I still went over there," Blaine pointed out bitterly, beginning to cry softly at the sensation of having Kurt in his arms again, if only for a brief moment. "I don't deserve you."

"Oh honey." Kurt released him and Blaine turned away in shame. "You went over there, yes, but that's partly my fault. If I had just picked up my phone whenever you called you wouldn't have done it."

"Don't!" Blaine nearly yelled. "Do not blame yourself! This is all my fault."

Kurt sighed, wishing Blaine would just listen to him. "Blaine, you know this is my fault too. That doesn't matter right now, though. I thought you had _sex_ with him, Blaine. I thought...I thought I wasn't good enough for you anymore."

Blaine back turned around so fast he was surprised he didn't break his neck. "I wouldn't do that to you, Kurt. I couldn't! You're still the only one that's touched me like that and I still want you to be the last." He rushed back over to Kurt, hugging him tightly. "_I'm_ the one who's not good enough for _you_. I was scared that since you weren't answering your phone you'd found someone else."

Kurt laughed; they were both so stupid. "Oh, Blaine. We have so much to talk about. We need to talk about how wrong we both were, and how we can make this work better."

"You mean..."

"Yes, Blaine. We're going to work on this. Once upon a time, I told you I would never say goodbye to you. I meant that..."

And then they were kissing. Neither knew who'd moved first, but it didn't matter because this was perfect. Everything was going to work out.

"Never scare me like that again," Kurt whispered. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

"Never," Blaine vowed. "I'll always find my way back to you."

* * *

**Its a little rushed, but I love it. I hope you all do too :)**


End file.
